Who Do You Think You Are?
by thegirlwithhairlikethis
Summary: Gothel's collecting her jar of hearts and tearing love apart. Songfic to "Jar of Hearts," dealing with what would have happened had Eugene not been rescued from his fate at the gallows.


**Author's note:** "Jar of Hearts" belongs to the genius that is Christina Perri and "Tangled" characters belong to the geniuses at Disney. Please read and review :)

**Jar of Hearts**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

Rapunzel sat quietly on her bed as Mother Gothel gingerly plucked the flowers from her hair, letting it fall closer and closer to the floor. She stared down into her hands, trying to keep her small kingdom flag, her one memento of the outside world, hidden from her mother's sight. She was still trying to process the past 48 hours. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since she leapt from her tower to begin her journey to see the lanterns. As her time in the outside world progressed, she became a whole new person- exciting, daring, brave, in love. And now, all she could feel was the painful sting of regret.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

The face of Eugene, Flynn, whoever he really was, danced in her mind almost mockingly. How could she have been so stupid? How could she really think he was an honest man? He was the kingdom's most wanted thief. She felt like an idiot. She thought he liked her. When he told her about his past, about his name, she felt connected to him. He must feel something for her to divulge such personal information. But, it was all a lie. He probably was not an orphan. He probably was not a Eugene. He was probably married, off to give the crown to his equally treacherous wife. She had lost him as soon as she revealed the satchel on their boat ride.

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

And now she was back in the tower, a stairway from where they met for the first time. Everything he told her made her feel special. She felt that way with Mother Gothel, yes, but mother made her feel superior to everyone, because of her hair. But, from spending a day in the kingdom around the subjects, she found this to be false. There were many extraordinary people just a day's journey from the tower. Eugene made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, the only artistic girl in the kingdom. Mother Gothel made her feel like just the girl with special hair, which she used countless times.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

"There," Mothel Gothel sighed as she removed the final flower. "It never happened." But it did. It happened and it was the most incredible, painful, wonderful, horrible, terrifying experience. No matter how hard she tried, Rapunzel would never be able to forget about her day outside the walls which had confined her for 18 years. Her dream had come true. But her new dream ran away and left her for dead. She could not shake the faces of the two brothers out of her head. One with an eyepatch and one with scars etched all over his face, smiling down at her lecherously as he revealed a burlap sack before chasing her across the beach. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about what might have happened had mother not followed her.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

She bowed her head as her mother stood up and walked to the doorway, a basket full of dying flowers in her hand. Those flowers had shriveled up in her golden locks on the way home, almost symbolizing everything between her and Eugene. She let out a sad chuckle just thinking about it. She had overanalyzed a silly, meaningless relationship and it bit back at her with no remorse. In her generous act, she had sealed the fate of her journey and split ways with Eugene without even realizing it.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

As mother went on about dinner and how "she told her so," Rapunzel thought about where Eugene might be now. He was probably safely tucked away in a hideout on the other side of the sea, with the crown resting on the head of his true significant other. What did she look like? Probably a brunette. Probably bigger than her. Probably incompetent when it came to wielding a frying pan. Probably had shorter hair, easier to manage easier for Eugene to run his hands through. Did she know the true Eugene? Did she know how he led Rapunzel on, called her "Blondie," even bought her cupcakes and lanterns and made her initial dream come true?

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Gothel snapped the curtains to Rapunzel's room shut and began down the stairs to prepare dinner. A waste, really, as Rapunzel had absolutely no appetite after the events of last night. She fell back onto her bed, staring blankly at the artwork above her. Maybe she could paint picture about lost love. How would you even begin to depict that though? These mixed feelings could not be portrayed in her usual style, with dancing girls, the night sky, or flowers. It was something much more abstract, something far too deep for Rapunzel to even begin to grasp. She inspected a flower on the ceiling, wondering if it was worth keeping up there and if she could paint over it or not without feeling regret. But... there was something about it that hit her this time. Something was definitely different. Familiar, even. Where had she seen this before? Suddenly, she felt the cloth in her hand and raised it before her eyes. She looked at it for a moment, then gazed at he spot on the wall. Cloth, flower, cloth flower. Then it hit her. It can't be. It was. She knew who she was. She saw her childhood before her eyes, fuzzy, but reaffirmed by pictures and symbols viewed on her journey. She wondered why the king and queen looked so familiar. She wondered why she felt a surge of comfort whenever she saw the sun symbol of the kingdom plastered around the festival. The lanterns _were indeed _meant for her. Shock swept through her body. She found herself standing and quickly fell back into her vanity with a shriek. She as the lost princess. Who was Mother Gothel?

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

Eugene paced anxiously around his cell, trying to piece together the events of the previous night. How could he have been such an idiot? Did he really think he could just walk up to the Stabbington Brothers, hand over the crown, and head right on back to plant one on Rapunzel like some sort of hero? How could he leave her alone? She was probably lost, afraid, calling out to him. Then it came back. They refused the crown for her. They had her. He clenched his jaw and kicked the stone wall angrily, wondering what they might have done to her. He left her. She was in danger. And he let himself get caught by the palace guards on a night that should have belonged to them. Where could they be? They probably had her tied up, dragging her miles from the kingdom by now. Her dream night had turned into a nightmare. All because of him.

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

This was literally the most frustrating, horrific, and aggravating situation he could ever find himself in. Even more so than the day he was tied up in Rapunzel's hair, racking his brain to try and coax her into letting him out of the deal. He would give anything to be that close to her again. During their time in the kingdom, he swore he would give up thievery. He would honestly have done anything for her after the festivities they enjoyed yesterday. He thought that day would be horrendous, full of close encounters with the guards, her nagging him to participate in some child's game, hair-related problems, etc. But, it was honestly the best day of his entire life. Without a doubt. It was the most alive he had felt in ages and it was all because of this beautiful, magical girl so full of life he could hardly stand it. It made him feel guilty. He had wasted his life on earthly pleasures when she had been confined in a small space her entire life. He marveled at her amazement over trivial things. She showed him the beauty of the most insignificant items that he had taken for granted. She had grown strong and brave during their journey, amazing him at the way she handled difficult situations. But he knew that even she could not escape the brothers as easily as he had after their crown heist.

_I've learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

He heard the cell door open. He turned on his heel to face the intruder, hoping it might be Rapunzel here to bail him out. The captain glared at him with a victorious smirk plastered in his face. "Let's get this over with, Rider," he said coldly. Eugene stood there firmly and asked what they were trying to finish. The looks he received indicated only one place: the gallows. The guards were finally going to get what they wanted: A noose wrapped tightly around Flynn Rider's neck as he twitched in agony, life slowly escaping his body.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

After he had been cuffed, the guards jerked him into the hallway with a few laughs and jeers. This was not like the other criminals' hangings. This was Flynn Rider's hanging. This was a celebration. No one would weep for him. No one would throw their body at the gallows in attempt to distract them and let him find a way to escape. He had hurt too many people and stolen too many precious items for anyone to feel an ounce of sympathy. The King and Queen were to be present at the hanging, as he had attempted to steal the one piece of their daughter they had left. It was as if he stole their last bit of hope when he swiped the crown from it's chamber. A day before the anniversary of her birth, no less. They would see to it that this sorry excuse of a man would be destroyed. They were usually kind and forgiving. But this was their daughter. This was not some chest of gold found in the safe. This was they key to finding their lost princess.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

Small slivers of light pierced his face as they marched down the corridor. There were criminals on both sides, staring sadly down at the cobblestone floor so many others before them had eaten their last meals upon. Faceless men who had committed ghastly crimes who would be gone by the evening, hanging on the gallows just like him. The guards were corrupt. Rather than looking for the princess, they were out catching men for stealing loaves of bread. Rather than finding and punishing the mysterious figure who stole the princess, they took delight in hangings. Eugene looked around at the downtrodden individuals around him only to find the Stabbington Brothers occupying a cell. Confusion and anger rocked through his body before he shoved a guard holding him into a wall. The guards body slammed and fell just a Eugene sent a severe head butt to the other guard restraining him. As they both lay, nursing their wounds, he jumped up, sending his cuffed hands in front of his body and through the bars of the cell, grabbing one of the brothers by the shirt collar.

"How did you know about her?" he shouted, menacingly. "Tell me, now!" The brother swallowed, his face smashed against the cold rusting bars. "It wasn't us," he assured Eugene. "It was the old lady!"

Old lady. Mother. Rapunzel's mother. She had set this entire scheme up with the goal of snatching Rapunzel out of his grasp and placing her back in the tower. Their blossoming love was halted because of her.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

The guards were not as understanding. After regaining their composure, they rushed at Eugene and tore him away from the cell. Despite his cries and struggling, they pulled him along the hallway. He told her a certain girl needed help. She was in trouble. They brushed it off. It was another one of his plans to escape. There was surely no girl, no damsel in distress. Only Flynn Rider was in distress and he would not evade them this time. Not ever again.

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

He pushed. He pulled. He bit. He wrestled. They persisted. One guard pulled him by his hair and pushed his face down, bite marks from the criminal etched on his wrist. They would not listen. They did not care. Eugene screamed at them, kicking their shins and cursing at them. This was the one time he was telling the truth to them and they merely rolled their eyes and continued to pull his hair in attempts to silence him. He felt like the boy who cried wolf. And he was about to pay for it.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

"I am the lost princess," Rapunzel repeated, angrily. "Aren't I, mother? Or should I even call you that?"

The dark haired woman in the middle of the stairway looked blankly at her before bursting into a laugh and trying to convince her that her question was stupid. As always. But this time Rapunzel shoved her away, accusing her of everything Gothel had been trying to protect her against. Gothel looked down at her, claiming everything she did was to ensure the young girl's safety. Rapunzel almost laughed in her face. This woman used her for her powers. This woman made her feel insignificant. This woman made her feel alone. This woman was not her mother. Her mother was the Queen. Her true mother would hold her, brush her tears away, tell her Eugene was not worth her time, give her paints with no complaints, and take her on wonderful journeys. Gothel shouted her name, trying to distract her from piecing together the past in her head. But Rapunzel refused. This time she would not be silenced with a scream.

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you!"

Rapunzel froze.

"What did you do to him?"

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

Eugene raised his head as a flash of light hit his face. The gallows seemed to wait for him outside, teasing him and terrifying him. He thought of Rapunzel trapped in the tower, thinking of him and his betrayal, remembering her dream that was snatched away by bitter reality. She would think horribly of him from now on. True, she would not rejoice in the announcement of his death, but she would not cry either. The world and the past night had surely hardened her. He was unsure if she would let herself feel anything again. He remembered the way the lanterns lit up her face when they were on the water, her eyes glistening with the refections of the waves. He held her hand in his, leaned in, ready to press his lips to hers. But, he saw the Brothers he had betrayed. In an effort to clear his conscience, he brought the boat to shore. He broke a promise he made to them. He tried to do the right thing. He fucked it all up.

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

"It's alright, listen to me," Gothel cooed as Rapunzel felt her eyes fill with the presence of tears. Gothel began to lower a hand onto her "daughter's head. "All is as it should be-"

No, it was not. It never was. All has changed. Eugene was not a scoundrel. He was in trouble. He was going to die and it was this woman's fault. She had to get out. She had to tell the kingdom to halt the execution. She had to return to her kingdom. She grabbed Gothel's hand before it could even brush her locks.

"No. You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will _never _let you use my hair _again_!" With the final declaration, Rapunzel pushed Gothel back into the mirror that had occupied the same space her whole life. It crashed to the ground and shattered, sending shards skimming across the floor. Rapunzel straightened herself up and began walking towards the window, already gathering her hair to help her on the way down. Gothel muttered something under her breath, but she ignored it and stepped onto the ledge.

Suddenly, she felt hands grasp her hair and pull it with such force, Rapunzel fell back onto the hard, cold floor. She had hit her head on impact and the world around her grew faint. She sat up slowly and turned her torso to find Mother Gothel gripping the end of her locks tightly. Rapunzel pressed a hand to the back of her head, trying to numb the pain. Her fingertips were met with a cold, sticky liquid. She recoiled and stared down at her fingers to find blood. She closed her eyes.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your pow-"

With a laugh, Gothel yanked at the girls hair again, this time dragging her closer and closer to where she stood. Rapunzel screamed in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pressed her hands to the floor, smearing blood on the stones beneath her, searching desperately for something to grab onto.

"Don't bother, flower," Gothel hissed. "I've got you and you're not going anywhere"

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

The crowd cheered as Eugene was pushed up the creaking stairs up to the hanging noose. He searched the sea of faces for someone, anyone familiar. All he found was a rotten tomato hurled at his face by a laughing adolescent. He tried to wipe away the juices on his shoulder, ignoring the cackles of the crowd. This was a circus. He was amazed at the lack of humanity. Yesterday, these people shared bread with him, poured him wine, joined him in the kingdom dance. Today, they were using him as cheap entertainment. He was both hurt and disgusted at the same time. He was led to the noose as the crowd began to chant, "Hang him! Hang him!" The hangman slid the noose over Eugene's head and tightened it around his neck. The coarse rope dug into his skin, causing him to shake in attempts to loosen it. When that failed, he looked up at the balcony, half in prayer, half in forfeit. It was then he met the gaze of the Queen. She and the King sat in solitude, staring down at the chaos below. She was crying. He was unsure if it was for the lost princess or the inhumane nature of her people. But, he saw something familiar. Who had cried in such a way before? Her hand clenched against her forehead to shield others from seeing tears pour down her cheeks. The way her mouth curved or the look of her furrowed brow. It was the look of a girl trapped in a cave, prepared to drown in the darkness with a stranger.

It was...Rapunzel.

Oh my God. Locked away for 18 years. Golden hair. He was 7 when the princess was born. He had sneaked out of the orphanage to see the lantern celebration on her birth. He saw the baby chirp happily as the lantern was sent into the sky. The princess had blonde hair. Long blonde hair. Green eyes. She had been stolen. Rapunzel had been locked away.

Rapunzel was the lost princess. He had brought her home and Gothel had taken her away just as quickly. Tiny drops of blood began to slide down his neck from where the rope had cut him.

"I found her!" he shouted. The Queen did not hear him over the roaring of the crowd. "I found her!"

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"How can you do this?" Rapunzel cried as Gothel tightened the chains around her wrists. Gothel rolled her eyes and pulled the chain tight, causing Rapunzel to whimper in pain.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Gothel responded under her breath. "Stay young and beautiful forever? I had the flower that healed your mother during her pregnancy. Your damn father's guards stole it from me. Selfish, royalty... guess we know where you get it from now, don't we?"

Rapunzel felt her heart beat furiously. She did not even know her true parents, but felt anger when Gothel called them names. Her nostrils flared as the woman tied the chain binding her to a post on the side of the room.

"The only selfish person here is you," Rapunzel bit. "And Eugene is smarter than you think. He'll find a way out. Someone will help him. You'll see." Gothel threw her head back and laughed viciously as she made her way over to the chest on the other side of the room. She slid open one of drawers and pulled out a long dagger. Rapunzel gasped and pressed her feet against the floor to push away from her, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Relax, flower, it's not for you," Gothel chuckled. "If your little thief gets out of his situation, we'll make sure to take care of him with this." She twirled the dagger in her hand before attaching it to her belt. Rapunzel felt her jaw drop in horror. This woman who brushed her hair, fed her hazelnut soup, and tucked her in at night was more than willing to murder the man with whom her "daughter" was in love.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

"Flynn Rider- this afternoon, you are sentenced to death by hanging due to your willful commission of crime against the crown and the people of Corona. These crimes include countless acts of thievery, various assaults with a deadly weapon, impersonating a member of the royal guard of Corona, as well as complete disrespect towards the King and Queen, and the lost Princess. As punishment for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. Do you have any last words?"

_That's not my name. She knows my name. I found the princess. The princess knows my name. She would never let this happen._ Thoughts raced through his head. He opened his mouth, but found a different voice cut through the crowd.

"He doesn't deserve any last words!" The captain shouted to appease the crowd. He made his way over to the lever that would remove the floor from under Flynn's feet. "Flynn Rider will die now!"

Flynn breathed in and opened his mouth, once again.

The captain pulled the lever. The floor gave out. The crowd roared.

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_ Don't come here, Eugene, _Rapunzel prayed. She could not even scream for him to go away as Gothel had gagged her with a dirty kitchen cloth. _I can't watch you die. I don't want you to die. I want to be with you. I know you'll get out of your jail. I find a way to get out of mine. I'll get out of this and I'll find you. If it takes me forever. I...I love you. Just don't come here._

_Who do you think you are?_

_ That's not my name. That's not me. I'm not dying. I'm with her. I found her. We're watching the lanterns. It's beautiful. She's with her family. She escaped the old woman. She's safe. I love her. That's not my name._

_Who do you think you are?_

_ I'm the lost princess and I'm in love with Eugene Fitzherbert._

_Who do you think you are? _

_ My name is Eugene Fitzherbert. I found her._


End file.
